


Senayuu drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Fantasizing, M/M, i dont rlly know what to tag sorry, i need to write more yandere sena, yandere sena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He[Izumi Sena] actually likes second year's Makoto Yuuki" -Ensemble Stars Wiki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senayuu drabble

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is super ooc!! i dont speak japanese fluently so I dont know their personalities too well weh.

Underclassmen blurred and mingled into one faceless mob. They were so damn happy go lucky and nearsighted. Always yelling and scrambling to grab a piece of some girl’s ass, it was no wonder Izumi loved bullying them. The general public seemed to be popping boners for this new girl left and right, and to avoid sticking out, he had to do the same. The transfer student wasn’t terrible, so pretending to be interested wasn’t a struggle. To sum her up, she was pretty but bland; she couldnt hold Izumi’s attention for more than a few minutes. This school wide obsession wasn’t really a big deal, until miss new girl stole the attention of the second year model, Makoto Yuuki.

If you asked someone about Makoto, you would get a general image: a blond, energetic boy who looks good with or without glasses. If you asked Izumi, you would get a watered down version of the same description. In short, Izumi Sena was quite the actor. Who could blame him? If it got out that the stone cold, former model and bully Sena Izumi liked, no loved a dopey underclassman, he would never hear the end of it. It wasn’t so much that his friends would hurt him, as it was he would be met with jaw drops and giggles. Being pointed at in the hall, hearts and arrows shot at Makoto from his direction, snickers and whispers from his fellow Knights group members. Izumi Sena would rather die.

It was fun, however to keep this little secret. Cataloging everything Makoto did, following his precious “Yuu-kun” around, bumping into the other TrickStar members, pushing them around. Makoto Yuuki belongs to me. It ran through his head like a spell, taking a dark turn for every step Makoto took in his direction. Izumi’s brain went from holding hands to tying hands, a tight knot keeping Makoto’s hands bound. Would he be upset? Would he yell and fight? Or would he just give in and admit he wants this too?

Of course Izumi would never hurt his darling Yuu-kun, never do anything to him against his will. Makoto wants this, he just doesn’t know it yet. That was his logic. Or maybe he was just a twisted kid with a fucked head. What did it matter, though? He was made this way, and he could still think about Makoto like this without being a bad person.

Izumi could think about pulling the blond into his lap, stripping off his pants and boxers. He would leave him in his school shirt and socks, remembering some rumor about socks making girls horny. He would wrap his arms around Yuu-kun’s waist, maybe pinch and squeeze his side. He always thought Yuu would be ticklish. Hopefully, he would gasp or squirm, maybe grab onto Izumi’s shoulders for stability. “I-Izumi! What’s gotten into you? This isn’t funny, please-”  The protests would turn to begging, and Yuu would see that Izumi was the only person he needed.

Yuu would probably cry during sex, or maybe he was a screamer. He would moan and tremble as Izumi slid his fingers over his slender hipbones, kissing from his belly button to his navel and finally up his throat. Leaving tiny red marks up and down his throat. A swelling purple hickey right on Yuu’s neck to show just who he belonged to. Izumi wanted to kiss the tips of those fingers, nip the insides of his wrists, all while keeping eye contact with a flushed and gasping Makoto Yuuki.

How would it feel to take those fingers and press them against their owners ass, lubbing them up and pushing them into Yuu-kun’s tight hole. Izumi would hold his hand the whole time, helping him fuck himself, commenting on how this was obviously not his first time with his fingers up his ass. He would kiss Yuu’s cheek and laugh at his cute little gasps and whimpers. It would be wonderful to tell him how tight his little asshole was and how mesmerizing Yuuki’s reactions were. With his free hand, Izumi would give Yuu’s perky, round butt a squeeze, watching it bounce as he let it go. Then he would turn his attention to Yuuki’s erect cock, using his thumb to gather the hot cum. Izumi would take it in, savoring the flavor and ignoring Yuu-kun’s protests of how indecent it was for him to do that.

Makoto Yuuki was and is Izumi Sena’s, he just doesn’t know it yet. It’s okay, he will understand soon.

****  



End file.
